Electroceramic devices, for example NTC thermistors are needed in large quantities with a very tight tolerance of ohmic resistance. Methods for the manufacture of such devices are known in which a plurality of such devices are manufactured having different resistance values. The devices having a resistance value within a given tolerance are found by electrical measurement and subsequently separated from the rest of the devices.
This method has the disadvantage that a relatively large amount of scrap has to be accepted.
To lower this scrap rate it is known furthermore to manufacture NTC thermistors in which the devices are adjusted to a target resistance by mechanical removal of portions of the basic ceramic material as well as if necessary the external electrodes. This method however has the disadvantage that for very small versions, for example Type 0402 with the dimensions 1 mm×0.5 mm×0.5 mm, this is either not possible or only at very large cost.